The Solution to Heartbreak
by Lady Gaara 69
Summary: He never truly regretted his decision. But maybe he should of married her first, before another. She wound up dying anyway. OOC for Heero. AU, one shot


Story Note: Ethan- Heero

Relena- Lena

Quentin- Quatre

Sylvia- Sylvia

He was sitting on the cliff by his family's home. They had been living there for the last forty years. His hair was barely beginning to grey. He was thinking of the one he loved and always will love. She has been dead for thirty years now. He couldn't believe it has been thirty years, since he last saw her. He heard voices, his wife and their children were calling him. It has always been this way, despite the love he showed them; he has always been a solitary person. His mind quickly wandered again to a time best forgotten, as he once again blocked out reality.

His friends had invited him to a party, which he accepted. For he was at that age, where he could stay up as long as he wanted, which was a reasonable hour, and not be affected. He can't remember who convinced him to have his first beer, but from then on it went downhill. He started to feel sick, so he left and none of his friends wanted to leave yet. He got in his car and drove away drunk. He wasn't even a fourth of the way to his parent's house when his life took a different direction than he had planned.

Her parents were together again after a long voluntary job her father had to take overseas. She was from a well off family. She and her parents were on their way home. They had gone to pick up her father from the airport. "Sylvia, your father asked you a question?" "I'm sorry, what is it father?" Their conversation carried on this way for a few minutes. Her mother who was driving came across an intersection. Her parents didn't wear seatbelts due to the fact that her mother was a safe driver. She, however had the habit of doing so for she was greatly concerned for her safety, should something ever happen. As the light turned green, a rapidly approaching car became aware of their vehicle's existence too late. Her mother tried to swerve out of the way but the car slammed into them. On impact, her mother died instantly as did her father, the next moment as their vehicle tilted sideways and fell. The side of his head went through the open window and met the concrete. Sylvia blacked out upon impact, suffering less than life threating injuries, all the while strapped to her chair.

He awakened to a searing white light. He awakened surrounded by his parents and girlfriend of two years, who was holding his hand. "Ethan, are you okay?" his girlfriend questioned. "Yes, what happened?" They explained what the doctors had told them. Sylvia had awakened hours before and was told who was responsible. She had known Ethan all her life, had loved and admired him for almost as long. She couldn't blame him nor hate him. She knew it was just one of those things that tends to happen. Ethan couldn't understand how she could have forgiven him and did not press charges. He would later learn that it was everything about him. Sylvia said it was from his hard yet compassionate nature to his outer appearance. From his dark brown hair and blue eyes, to his air of confidence.

Ethan left his home to go see Lena, but made a stop at a friend's. He was driving up the front yard to the gate, only to see that no one is home. "Great" he said as he got out of his car. Just as those words had come out of his mouth, he heard the crunch of tires behind him. The person got out. "Ethan? What are you doing here?" "Sylvia" was all he could say as he looked at the dark haired beauty before him. He couldn't deny she was attractive, but that does not constitute love. He handed her a small black box, he had taken out of his pocket and put it in her palm.

Ethan came back to his senses when he felt arms around him. "Ethan?" "It is alright, Sylvia" he reassured his wife who was accompanied by their two teenage children. Comforted by the family, he had acquired he slips back into the final moments of his life with Lena and the end of her life.

As Ethan arrived at Lena's house, he greeted her and asked if they could talk privately. Lena thought he was finally going to propose after dating for two years. In the confines of her room, Ethan broke the news that he proposed to Sylvia out of guilt. Sylvia accepted and told him that she knew he loved Lena, but her love would be enough for the both of them (Sylvia & Ethan). Ethan told Lena that is why could no longer be with her. Lena knew she had no choice but to accept Ethan's decision for he was as stubborn as he was loyal.

Ethan and Sylvia married within the year. Sylvia of course was the typical blushing bride. Ethan had forced himself to go through with the ceremony, for he did care about and love Sylvia, just not the way a man should a woman. It was more of a friendship thing for him. But now years later, he couldn't ask for a better person to be with, than besides Lena. He and Lena lost contact not too long after their breakup. He did find out from a rediscovered friend a year into his marriage, that Lena made the decision she had to get on with her life. She would never love another man the way she loved Ethan, but she found someone six months after her and Ethan broke up. His name was Quentin and he proposed to Lena six months into their courtship. They were married at the beginning of new year. Lena told Quentin about her past. He accepted it, for he knew he could never win against true love. But it made him happy that she did not refuse him, because of this.

A year into their marriage, the couple discovered that Lena had been diagnosed with cancer. She went through treatments, but after fighting the disease for seven years. The disease that she fought finally won the war and she succumbed to its affects. Every time he thought about, it made Ethan guilty. He should have been there for her as a friend, but knew that could never have truly been. In his memory of her, he will always remember the way her honey blonde hair would glisten in the sun, making it look like gold. Or the way her smile was like a star, it could light up the night or more specifically his. The way her eyes would pierce through his soul. These were things he knew he would never forget, even in old age. In his opinion, he had never met a more gorgeous woman, nor will he ever again. And he never once truly regretted his decision. He kept Lena in his thoughts and heart the rest of his life. And that is what true love is keeping the person with you when you can't be with them. _Aishiteru, Relena_


End file.
